selfariafandomcom-20200213-history
The Federal Atheist Republic
The Federal Atheist Republic is a large federal republic on the northwest corner of Enigami . It is the most technologically advanced nation in Enigami overall. History 'The Federal Atheist Revolution' At the turn of the 21st Century, The Confederacy of Traxere was entering it's final years. People carried on with their daily lives, unaware that everything they ever knew would come to an end. For centuries, The Confederacy of Traxere had been led astray from the free and open government envisioned by it's founders. The Church of Susej and it's fanatical members believed that their faith was superior to all others in the world. They also strived to take complete control of the government. Their plan for absolute control was finally achieved on October 12, 2010 CE. On this day, The leaders of the Church of Susej created a shadow government within the Confederate Council. It wasn't long before laws and regulations were changed drastically for citizens throught Traxere. In 2016 CE, Nalced Relsaak was forced to flee his home after his parents attempted to murder him as a sacrifice to Susej. From that day forward, As Nalced became an Atheist, he vowed to take revenge on the Church of Susej. After escaping to Coltyr with what little money he had left, the young teen payed a visit to the National Library. His plan was to find out more about who the Susej worshippers were, where they came from, and how to infiltrate them. He scoured the books and computer databases of the National Library, but was frustrated not to find anything of use. Finally, on the second day, He discovered a horrifying text log dated from 2010 CE. It was buried under dozens of secret folders. Nalced discovered that the Church of Susej and the Confederate Council were linked! The entire nation had been secretly in their grip for six years. Nalced left the library, unsure of his next step. In 2022, Nalced had a reasonable job in Coltyr as a crate loader. He had an apartment and even a girlfriend. He never forgot his mission though, and over the years had been collecting information on the government. He was looking for something to prove that the Church of Susej did indeed control everything. However, on May 11, 2022 CE, three Confederate Gaurds raided his apartment, and after discovering the spy work, arrested him on charges of espionage and terrorism. Interestingly, at his trial, a third charge was added: Blasphemy. When he questioned it, Nalced was given no answer. The Judge sentenced him to 1 year of hard labor. It was here that Nalced realized that the Confederacy of Traxere was lost, and could never be redeemed. If he wanted to fix the nation, attacking the Church alone wouldn't fix it. Only a complete national revolution could stop tyranny. In Nalced's labor gang, He met up with 5 like-minded individuals. They were named : Fen Moulder , Max Carnev , Opasi Semron , Jane Valion , and Sugi Yaura. Each of them felt they had been wronged or cheated by the government, and they were all Atheist. Nalced told each of them about what he had learned. They agreed to join with Nalced once their sentences were up. Fortuantely for them, Their sentences were cut in half for good behavior. They emerged free on November 11, 2022 CE. Within a month the six of them were in Nalced's Apartment. They called themselves the "Federal Atheist Liberation Army" (FALA). Federal Atheism was Nalced's own creation. It called for an abolition of religion, due to the evil and suffering it caused. It also advocated a strong federal government. To them, that was the only way to accomplish anything. Their goal was to get the word out to any unhappy citizens. They needed the population to back them or their plan would never succeed. While they managed to recruit people to their cause, Nalced finalized the Federal Atheist Symbology and official colors. He chose Gray, Black, and White. With the Atomic Rings. They were ready to start liberating. On December 12, There were over 30,000 federal atheists across the nation, all hiding until the time to strike was announced. Nalced Relsaak was walking with Fen Moulder, who he had appointed as Field General of the FALA, through the slums of Coltyr to meet an illegal arms dealer. They spent 10,000 creds in total, and got away with enough arms to start a fight in earnest. However, when the two of them were driving back to Nalced's apartment, They were on the street to go back in, a massive explosive set up by the Church of Susej suddenly detonated in the apartment! In addition to waking the neighbors, The blast and resulting fire destroyed valuable plans, in addition to killing Opasi Semron, who was sleeping on the couch. Nalced and Fen had to leave immediately before the police arrived. Fortunately for Federal Atheism, as Jane, Max, and Sugia returned back early on the morning of December 13, they got within 3 blocks before noticing Confederate Authorities, mixed with Susej Zealots, swarmed around the smoldering remains of their home. The three revolutionaries were horrified to realize that their good friend Opasi Semron had died alone in the apartment. Despite Sugia's protests, they fled the area promptly. Their plan now was to get out of downtown Coltyr and link up with a Federal Atheist base on the outskirts of town. Nalced and Fen assumed they were the only survivors, but Max Carnev, Jane Valion, and Sugi Yaura went out to a local bar earlier that night. They would discover Opasi's death only after their return. Nalced determined it was no longer safe in Coltyr, and They retreated by boat to the mainland. Within only a few hours of the sabotage, All the major news networks in Traxere were broadcasting it. The Federal Atheists determined that the time for an attack had come, and 20,000 of them met Nalced and Fen in Boragrand City. The eager fighters in the FALA were composed primarily of angry citizens, and some young people looking for a way to rebel, but thanks to Fen Moulder's past connections with the Traxeran Army, The young army had military defectors, heavy ordinance, and plenty of stolen military vehicles. Nalced wanted to find out for certain if Max, Jane, and Sugi had died in the apartment, But Fen told him that news of the bombing would attract alot of attention to them. The window for surprise attack was narrowing. Listening to the seasoned military advice of his Field General, Nalced chose to spend just one more month to bolster his forces as they hid in the forests of Boragrand City. The next morning in Coltyr, there was a full scale police search of Nalced Relsaak's apartment. Although the blast and resulting inferno reduced most of everything to ash, government authorities discovered top secret documents in Relsaak's floor safe. The documents detailed the plans of the Federal Atheists and the war they were planning to start. There was an immediate sense of urgency in the government and the Church of Susej. Both of them realized there was a signifigant force out there that sought the destruction of both of them. On the afternoon of December 13, 2022 CE, The Chairman of the Confederate Council, John Forlax, informed Traxere's population of the news. He called on all citizens to stay vigilant for the "Gray Menace". The Church of Susej began increased crackdowns on Federal Atheist hideouts, but it was ineffective as more and more organized Federal Atheist groups rose up and shouted praises to a man who was previously unknown, Nalced Relsaak. Word was out now of what dangers awaited the Confederacy. On January 6th, 2023 CE, Nalced Relsaak quietly celebrated his 19th birthday in what had been unofficially dubbed "Camp Liberty". Over the time that had passed, thousands and thousands of fighters, vehicles, supplies, and weapons poured into the ranks of the FALA. Now, as the whole nation was searching for them, Their first attack was ready. After delivering a now famous speech on one of the tanks, Nalced and Fen moved the entire army of 50,000 towards Boragrand City. Nalced's priority was to capture a government communications facility and tell all Federal Atheists that the revolution had begun. After capturing Boragrand City, It became the de facto capital of a brand new nation, The Federal Atheist Republic. In order to liberate the rest of the nation and find out the fate of his friends, Nalced Relsaak and Fen Moulder swept across the nation, town by town, city by city. The FALA's greatest advantage over the Confederate Gaurd was their support from the people, and their deadly guerrilla tactics. The war was going exceptionally well for Nalced Relsaak, and by July 6th 2023, The southern provinces of Larngrad, Forion, and Medibord were under Federal Atheist Control. Only 6 months in, and the Church of Susej was showing further signs of fragmentation. Theist Zealots often joined Confederate forces on the battle, and some blew themselves up as suicide bombers. Nalced used this as further proof that his cause was just. While war raged on the mainland, Max, Jane, and Sugi had been busy on the eastern islands. Max Carnev personally founded the Umbra. They were a new organization which was tasked with infiltrating The zealots and even the Confederate Council. The Umbra had succesfully assassinated several top government officials. Sugi Yaura and Jane Valion were happy to know that Nalced and Fen were winning slowly but surely on the mainland. The Federal Atheist Revolution continued until March 24, 2026 CE, When the last remnants of the Confederate Gaurd were defeated by the FALA during the Battle of Coltyr. After the fighting ceased, Nalced Relsaak was reunited with his long lost friends. Jane Valion seemed happiest of all, as she always had somewhat of a crush on Nalced. Nalced was shocked to discover Max missing an eye. As the FALA mopped up what remained of the armed Susej Zealots. Although the war was over, the new government had a tough task ahead of them. Nalced Relsaak, Fen Moulder, Sugi Yaura, Jane Valion, and Max Carnev all met with their subordinates in the former Confederate Council Hall. It was there that the Federal Atheist Manifesto was accepted as the Federal Atheist Republic's constitution. The FALA was formally converted into the Federal Atheist Military, which was to have an airforce, navy, and a ground army. Nalced also included the Umbra as a fourth branch. Nalced Relsaak announced his desire to create a universal, un-biased government media corporation. He named Jane Valion as the CEO of the Federal Media Corporation. Sugi Yaura asked Nalced for a modest reward, and he appointed her as the first Mistress of Science. The Science Department was made for the purpose of advancing Science and Technology for the entire republic. Fen Moulder was made the Supreme Commander of the Federal Atheist Military. At the end of the meeting, Nalced finished with 2 immediate decisions: Coltyr was to be re-named Scientia City, in honor of the new nation, and Opasi Semron was to be honored as a martyr of Federal Atheism. In Scientia City, Semron Avenue was dedicated in his name, as well as the adjacent Semron Gardens. 'The Theist Purge' On April 1, 2026 CE, The Federal Atheist Military raided the National Church in Scientia City. Rumors had led them to believe that the Church of Susej was holding prisoners inside the building for use in human sacrifice. Their mission was to break in, kill any remaining theistic zealots found inside, liberate any innocent prisoners they encountered, confiscate all precious gems and metals for the government, as well as to destroy the Luminent Boulder to break the morale and credibility of the Church leaders. The raid began at 10:00 AM. When the soldiers entered the main atrium, they were ambushed by several zealots wielding swords. They quickly shot them down. The entire church was searched room by room. Nalced wanted to make sure that nothing remained of the cult that nearly killed him. In the Church office, the soldiers discovered Eliv Noigiler, the High Priest of Susej. He attempted to speak to the soldiers, but was killed mid-sentence. With all theists in the church dead, Fen Moulder ordered the search of the hallways for any possible prisoners. Eventally the soldiers found their civilians: dead and piled in a janitorial closet. Zealots had murdered them to prevent their inevitable liberation. Despite this setback, deconstruction crews were moved inside to remove all valuables. Gold plating was literally ripped from walls, gems were pried out of ancient artwork. And Fen Moulder discovered the Luminent Boulder in a back courtyard. He had his squad plant C4 on the rock. Without hesititation, he reduced an ancient and historic artifact to dust. The entire boudler was obliterated in an instance.. Finally, Fen Moulder was able to break into the Church's basement vault. Inside, he and his men discovered mountains of treasure that had been horded for centuries. They also noticed newer deposits of Traxeran money. After the Church was completely stripped of all value, Nalced Relsaak arrived to personally deal the final blow. Nalced Relsaak had a surprise to the onlookers. With an armed escort, he entered the church. He then proceeded to urinate all over the altar, much to the amusement of those nearby. With that completed. the Church was evacuated, and Nalced detonated 10 tons of explosives in the church. Nothing was left but a piece of the Northern Wall, and even that was knocked over by a tank. It was here that Nalced declared for his soldiers to cover the entire church grounds in salt,"So that not even weeds may grow in memory of Susej!" The destruction of the Church was the only violent attack on theism. All other theists were simply imprisoned and fined. 'Reconstruction' The remainder of the the 2020's saw the dismantling of Traxere's 12 Provinces and the creation of the 7 Sectors. Nalced Relsaak's administration was hard at work to rebuild the infrastructure, and with all the confiscated wealth from religious organizations, the economy skyrocketed. Sugi Yaura's Science Department made incredible strides in new technology, and there was soon a public science center in every city. Fen Moulder created the main Headquarters of the military on the eastern coast of Capitial Island. For the first time in centuries, the citizens were truly content. Although there were still sporadic riots by theists, the newly formed Federal Police Force dealt with such lawbreaking swiftly. 'The 2030's' In the 2030's The Federal Atheist Republic focused primarily on maintaining the new government and ensuring the laws were followed by all.citizens. Recovery from war damages were nearly done, and Federal Atheism was well established in all corners of life. 'Operation: Desert Strike' By the 2040's the Federal Atheist Military, receiving financial support from president Relsaak, and technological support from Sugi Yaura, was the most competent and well-equipped fighting force in western Enigami. Although the revolutionary war ended in 2026, Fen Moulder always sought applications for his mighty army. A military man for his whole life, he simply wanted an enemy to fight. The Federal Atheist Military got it's chance on March 22, 2041 CE, with the beginning of Operation: Desert Strike. The Federal Atheist Republic chose to back a rebel group known as Sandstorm who were fighting to oust the long hated queen of Vastum, Mena Larosia X. The war was an overwhelming victory for Sandstrom and their Federal Atheist allies. The "war" only lasted until June 4, 2041 CE, when Queen Mena Larosia X took her own life and her final stronghold in Lacus collapsed. After the war, Sandstorm held a controversal national vote in Vastum which ultimately led to The Monarchy of Vastum being annexed into the Federal Atheist Republic as its eighth sector. The 2050's began with overal stability and peace in the Federal Atheist Republic. Vastum, which had previously been troublesome for law enforcement and development, was finally reaching a more advanced step of national integration. Nalced Relsaak was stlll president, and he began to become increasingly catious of another superpower nation in Enigami, The Order of The Marked One. Geography Because of the close proximity to the North Pole, the Federal Atheist Republic usually has mild temperatures rarely exceeding 90 degrees. Politics 'Government' 'Federal Government' 'The Federal Congress' 'The President' 'Sectoral Governments' 'Sectoral Congresses' 'The Executives' 'Foreign Relations' Economy Since its creation, the Federal Atheist Republic has been a free-market capitalist nation. Demographics The Federal Atheist Republic has the most diverse population in Enigami . There are whites, The Vastumians, (blacks), yellows, and browns, and even some Valkyrie immigrants in the south. 'Race' White People- 55% Black People- 20% Yellow People- 10% Brown People-10% Valkyrie-5% 'Religion' Atheism is the largest and only religious belief in the nation, officially at 100%. However, a signifiigant portion of residens still worship illegally. Culture The Federal Atheist Republic's culture is based almost entirely on Federal Atheism. The landscapes in cities and towns are often covered in monuments, memorials, and statues promoting Federal Atheism, Nalced Relsaak, or other signifigant people from the Federal Atheist Revolution. While there is a wide variety of individual artwork, The Federal Government keeps a close eye to ban any work promoting religion or the Confederacy of Traxere. This applies to: Paintings, Music, Poetry, and even decorative Architecture. Apart from banning religious and confederate art, anything else is open and allowed. Science and Reason are well known to all citizens in the Federal Atheist Republic. They are taught to children in school since they are just 5 years old. The Archaeoptyrx is the official national bird.